


Touch

by CitrusVanille



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guildenstern can't help but wonder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

“…Your capacity for trust made me wonder if perhaps…” Guildenstern hesitates briefly, “you alone…” he turns on Rosencrantz suddenly and reaches out a hand. “Touch,” he says, hoping the desperation he has been feeling for quite some time now doesn’t show.

Rosencrantz clasps the offered hand.

Impulsively, Guildenstern pulls the other man up to him. His heart is suddenly racing wildly, pounding so hard he’s afraid it might beat its way out of his chest, or, at least, break a few ribs in a valiant attempt.

“We have been spinning coins together since –” he begins, voice intense, but he stops himself abruptly, wishing he could…

“What would you do,” he asks in his mind, “if I were to kiss you – right now?”

And in his mind, Rosencrantz replies, “I would kiss you back, of course,” as if there’s no other reasonable possibility.

And Guildenstern’s imagination at that moment is so vivid that he almost leans in, but he catches himself just in time and, instead, releases the other man violently. “This is not the first time we have spun coins!” he snaps aloud, for want of anything else to say, and silently curses himself for being such a fool.

**END**


End file.
